Freefall love
by HotaruKitty
Summary: Minako, her Boyfriend, and her best friend go on a trip to the waterfalls for a photography shoot when things go terribly wrong...Please read and review
1. The shoot

Free-Fall Love

Chapter one. The shoot.

"I'm falling, I'm falling, in love again. Again, again, again, again, agaaiiiin!" Minako sang, and turned the car radio up louder.  
"You're so happy today, just the way I love it." Suki said and leaned over to peck her on the lips.  
"Blargh, save it for the bedroom you two!" Minako's best friend Kokoro said, interrupting their moment. Minako poked out her tongue to her and gazed through the roofless convertible. "My life couldn't get much better than this." She thought to herself. As she was day dreaming, her wide brimmed straw hat blew off and fluttered down the road.  
"It's gone..." Said Kokoro sadly.  
"Take out hour hair completely, I think it would be lovely down." Suki smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road. Minako had her hands on her forehead trying to get her hair out of her face.  
"But it blows in my face!" Minako replied angrily at him. Kokoro pulled a long red ribbon out of her back and passed it through to the front seat. Minako took it and tied up the front of her hair. She pulled down the over head mirror to look at her new hairdo. She flicked her hair up and put the mirror down again.  
"Beautiful!" Suki said as he put the car in park and got out to unpack his equipment. Minako ran over to the edge of the cliff and leaned over the railing.   
"This is magnificent!" She ran over to Suki and hugged him.  
"Watch out!" Suki yelled and knocked over a whole bunch of cameras and stands and accidentally flung Minako into a puddle.  
"My shirt!" She got up and started to unbutton her top. She took it off and began ringing out the water. She was about to put it on when Suki grabbed her from behind and turned her around. Minako dropped her shirt and began kissing him. She put her arms around his neck and Suki grabbed her waist tightly, but affectionately.  
"Ahem..." Kokoro was leaning against the car, quite annoyed. Minako stood embarrassed and put her shirt back on. "Can we get this over and done with? I'm really hungry. Hear that rushing? It's the emptiness of my stomach!" She pointed out to the falls and giggled.  
"I'm pretty hungry to..." Minako said and walked over to the boot of the car and pulled out a long white scarf with a gold gaelic pattern on each end.   
"Thats mine!" Growled Kokoro and she ran over to the car.  
"It looks much better on you any way." Minako replied and put the scarf around her friends neck. Kokoro was like a sister to Minako. They had known each other since before they could talk, and had gone through everything together. Kokoro lost her mother when she was 9 and Minakos mother took her in. Minakos mother died when they were 14 and because neither of them knew their fathers, they had to live in an orphanage for 2 years. They then moved into a small cottage together and went to a near-by high school. Minako joined the volley ball team and there she met, and fell in love with Suki, the boys team captain. 


	2. The fall

Chapter two. The fall. 

"You look beautiful Minako." Kokoro was leaning against the car in complete boredom.  
"Thanks. Suki can we hurry up and finish this please? Its cold here." Minako, standing on the edge of the cliff waiting for Suki to take the pictures of her. (A/N: Photography is his hobby)  
"You know what, Ive changed my mind. Please sit on the railing its to dangerous out there." Suki pointed over to the railing just a few feet from him.  
"Oh come on, its perfectly safe out here. Just take the pictures!" Minako swished her dress around laughing. "Its probably not safe aswell."  
"Just sit on the railing Minako!" Suki yelled and Minako shook her head.  
"Its perfectly safe look!" Kokoro ran over to the railing and lifted herself up and leaned over the edge. "I feel like I can fly!"

"Stop being stupid, Minako sit on the railing now!" Suki started getting annoyed as Kokoro laughed at him.  
"Im like a bir..." Her sentence was cut short but a snapping sound. "What the...?" The was another loud snap and the wooden railing completely collapsed and Kokoro began to slide down the edge.  
"Kokoro!!!" Minako ran over and grabbed her hand. she slipped but moved down further and managed to get hold of both of her hands.  
"Please, dont let go of me!" Kokoro was in tears as her legs dangled on the cliffs edge.  
"Suki! Suki! Suki help me!" Minako screamed as Kokoro began to slip out of her hands. "Suki where are you!" Suki grabbed her legs but wasnt strong enough to pull them both up.   
"Somebody help! Anybody!?!" Suki yelled. All Minako could hear was the rushing of the waterfalls and the racing beat of her heart. She frantically tried to hold on to Kokoros hands, but slowly, one of her hands slipped out of Minakos grip.  
Kokoro could feel herself slipping. She knew she had no hope of survival. "I love you Minako, your like a sister to m..." She couldnt hold on any longer. She fell, to the bottom of the waterfalls, to the jaggered rocks, to the shallow waters. Minako screamed as loud as she could, but there was nobody to hear her but the hollow walls of the valley.


	3. The cat

Chapter three. The cat. 

"We were joined here only 2 years ago to scatter the ashes of Minakos beloved mother. We are now here to remember her best friend." The reverend said on the short jetty. "Kokoro was a kind girl, she loved everyone, and everything. People used to remember her short blonde hair, as white as snow, and her eyes, as blue as the sky." Minako then walked over to the edge and opened the lid of the jar, which contained her dear friend. She was about to scatter them when... 

Help me Minako help me! Its to deep here! Help me!" The young Kokoros voice rang through her head. Minako became dizzy and collapsed into the water, dropping the jar on the jetty.

"Minako!" Several people yelled and Suki dove into the water and pulled her out. Minako was freezing and Suki held her in his arms. "Why dont we keep Kokoro at home for a while?" He said and kissed her wet head.

"I saw her Suki, I saw her in the water and it felt like she pulled me in. Its my fault shes dead... Its all... My... Fault..." She pushed Suki off and ran off into the woods crying.

She tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and pulled herself up on her hands and knees. She hung her head, wanting to die, she leant back and leaned against one of the many pine treese surrounding her. She wiped away her tears and looked up.  
"Huh..." She pulled herself onto her feet realising she had torn her dress. She held her hand to her forehead trying to block out the sunlight. "Its a... Kite..."

I dont want to get the kite down Mina! Im to little what if I fall?" The Voice in her head turned into pictures. Minako could see the young Kokoro again. She was on a roof trying to reach for a bright red kite that got stuck on the window shades, and Minako had sent her to get it because she was smaller than her. "Just grab it Koko!" "I dont want to!" Minako came back to reality, and realised it was night time.  
"Ive been sitting here the whole time... They must be worried." She was about to get up when she realised there was a white cat sitting next to her. "Waaah! Oh, its just a kitty! Here kitty kitty!"  
"Im no kitty, my name is Artemis and im here to talk to you." The cat said. Minako stood in utter shock.  
"The... The... The cat... It... SPOKE!" She was almost as white as a ghost. She was leaning back against the tree when she got up and ran off. "I cant deal with this right now, I must be going insane." She whipered to herself and ran through the woods, no clue to where she was going. She had tears blocking her eyes so she couldnt quite see where she was going, she just kept running until she tripped on the cerb of a road. She got up and began walking down it, still no idea where to go. She eventually got to a main shopping centre and caught a bus home. She tumbled in the door and collapsed into Sukis arms.  
"Whats happening to me? Im seeing things, first the water, then the kite... And the ca.."  
"Shhh, its okay your home now, Ill stay with you tonight, alright?" Suki had his arm around her and walked her to bed. Minako couldnt sleep, she kept thinking about all the weird things she saw. She didnt know how she would cope without her best friend.

After taking a few days off school, she walked into her first class alone; without Kokoro, and her class mates didnt know what was going on. Mina and Koko were never seperated. Even if one was sick, the other would stay home to look after her.  
After the first few classes people found out about what happened, some thought it was suicide, while others thought it was murder, but only Minako knew the full story.  
She began walking to her last class when the same cat jumped in front of her.  
"Aa... Aahhh!" Minako dropped all her books and held her hands up to her mouth. "The talking cat!" She said trembling.  
"Its Artemis!" The white cat jumped onto a small pillar just next to her. "Dont say anything, just listen. You are a soldier, a fighter of love and justice." Minako stood in shock, face so white she might be paler than the snow white cat sitting in front of her.  
"I... Im dreaming Im dreaming!" She hit her hands on her head then looked up to see the cat still there. She gasped and ran to her next class. "This is way to weird..." 


End file.
